Studying
by ExhilaratingDarkness
Summary: Darkness writing this: This is Exhilarating's birthday present, very late but here. Here's the gist: After a fight with Zim and a normal day at Skool, when Nyx goes to Dib's house to study, she doesn't expect her emotion supressor to short out. Rated T for sexual themes. Yes I know Nyx is watermelonwafflesBISCUIT's OC, but she gave me persmisson to write with Nyx.


**(A/n) This account is two people: Exhilarating and Darkness. We are two best friends and I'm Darkness writing here. I normally write gore and blood but for my best friend Exhilarating, I'm writing a very... non-gore fic using watermelonwafflesBISCUITS's OC, Nyx, and Dib. I've gotten permission from wwB to use Nyx. I own nothing.**

**Happy Fucking Birthday, Exhilarating. **

Nyx sighed, ear buds wrapped around her antennae. The music drowned out the most annoying person in the world from her perspective, her brother Zim. He was currently ranting about how it had been six years and not a single perfected plan.

"Why can't you shut up?" Nyx scowled as Zim stopped in his rant.

Zim's eye twitched. "At least Zim doesn't fraternize with the enemy."

Nyx stood quickly, angry. "Shut up! I do not!" Her black eyes narrowed. "I-I'll show you, moron! I'll kill him!" She glared at her short brother, towering over him. "And even if I had 'fraternized' with the enemy, as you have put it, that's not the reason for your failed plans. Your stupidity hinders you." She pushed him and stormed away. Zim soon go to his feet and began yelling angrily at her.

* * *

Nyx sat in the classroom the next day, twisting a lock of holographic hair around a finger. Due to the gravity on Earth being different from Irk, she had grown in ways Irkens usually never did. Her hips became more pronounced and she grew taller. Her lips became full and antennae longer. If she weren't already known at this point in time to be easily angered and armed at all times, she would've been the prospective girlfriend. But due to her mocking, hateful nature she was mostly left alone. Except for one particular human, the same one Zim hated with a passion.

The bell for lunch rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Nyx yawned and took her combat boots off of her desk. She looked apathetically through strands of false hair. She yawned and stretched, back popping. She sashayed out of the room, pushing past anyone who got in her way. As the disguised Irken sat down, she noticed someone not normally at her table. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the boy fidget. She smirked in delight and walked over to the table looking at the anxious boy. She smiled and sat down next to him, very close.

"Hi." Nyx smiled, eyes half open.

"H-hi." He stuttered.

She got close to his face and whispered. "And your name?"

"J-josh." He blushed.

"Nyx." She breathed, pressing her lips to his. He gladly returned the kiss before Nyx bit down on his lower lip hard and drawing blood immediately. He squirmed as she dug her claws into his sides and blood leaked out of the cuts. He pulled away and looked at her in horror. "Nice meeting you." She grinned, blood on her teeth as she waved her claws at him and cackled when he scurried away. She licked the blood off of her claws swiftly and threw her food away. She walked outside, away from the room. Nyx breathed in the cool human air and leaned against the school building.

"Hey." A familiar voice brought her back from her twisted mind. She blinked and gazed into the face of Dib. She smiled genuinely before hugging him once.

"Hey." She replied.

Dib looked at her from the edge of his glasses. "I saw what you did."

Nyx sighed and pouted. "Don't stop my fun." She looked at him from under her holographic hair. "Would you rather I do it to you instead? You know I love to manipulate and tease. I enjoy their pain."

"I know," Dib pushed his glasses up. "But I don't. I don't like watching others suffer."

"Come on," Nyx slumped slightly. "They enjoyed watching you suffer. At least repay them for that."

The raven-haired teen shook his head. "No." He blinked as if just remembering something. "Are we still studying at my place?"

Nyx nodded. The bell to return to class rang. She grabbed Dib and kissed him, biting down slightly on his lower lip but not enough to draw blood. "See ya." She grinned before walking inside.

* * *

Nyx looked at her clothes, blood soaked from a fight on her way home. She sighed and walked into her house she lived in with Zim. The Irken turned off her disguise before taking the elevator to the lower level. Taking long strides with long legs, Nyx soon reached her room and changed into a tank top and skinny jeans, becoming accustomed to the human's way of dressing. She reactivated her disguise, black hair falling in waves around her angular face. Her green and brown eyes were apathetic as she rode up the elevator and hurried outside. She grabbed her bag from the steps and sprinted to Dib's house, skidding to a halt. The girl rapped her knuckles against the door twice before being let in. She put her bag down on the floor.

"I'm a little out of breath." Nyx panted. She leaned on a light switch and it touched her PAK, shorting out the lights and messing the emotion suppressor up. She stumbled as the lights flickered back on gradually. She let out a breath and grabbed her books.

"Let's get started." Nyx grinned.

* * *

The further along Nyx and Dib got into the night the more Nyx found it difficult to suppress her emotions without the help from her PAK. She bit her lip; fidgeting and Dib glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you alr-!" Nyx pouncing on him and kissing him halted his sentence. She straddled his hips and licked his bottom lip, soon after gaining entrance into his mouth. Her claws dug into his shoulders and he squirmed slightly. She stopped for air and Dib gasped, completely out of breath.

"What was that?" Dib panted.

"Emotion suppressor." Nyx explained. "Shorted out."

Dib's eyes grew wide as Nyx took off his glasses and kissed him again. She began taking off his shirt and jacket. Dib's mind was in frenzy, parts of his brain were telling him to go with it while others were screaming to stop. A few persistent ones were urging him to take Nyx hostage while her PAK was damaged and expose her. All thoughts stopped as Nyx raked her claws over his chest and pain filled his mind. Her lips muffled his cries of pain. He frantically moved his arms and yanked off her disguise necklace. The human Nyx faded and was replaced by Irken Nyx, antennae low. Dib's hand touched one and got a firm grip on it. He felt it, leathery material almost. The human rolled it between his index finger and thumb as Nyx moaned against his mouth. She pressed a knee into his crotch and his eyes snapped open, soon closing in pleasure.

Dib began to enjoy the slow tortures Nyx made, he continued to rub the delicate antennae.

In Nyx's PAK, something stopped and shut down. Nyx stopped all things she was doing, slowly fading into unconsciousness. Pleasure filled her body as her antennae was still massaged slowly.

* * *

Nyx's PAK booted up as she awoke. Something was warm underneath her as she cracked her eyes open. They soon shot open and she looked at the blood crusting on Dib's chest before noting that one of his hands was on her antennae. She hurriedly put on her disguise and got to her feet. Dib stirred as Nyx sat on the couch.

"Hey." He groggily smiled and grabbed his glasses.

"Sorry." Nyx grimaced. "My emotion suppressor broke."

"Well, you didn't kill me." Dib chuckled.

Nyx's expression didn't change. "Never speak of that, especially to Zim."

Dib nodded. "Alright."

"I've gotta go." Nyx got to her feet and checked the time; 3 a.m. "Zim's gonna bust a cap." She commented.

Dib burst out into laughter. "You could stay here you know."

Nyx blinked and nodded. "Okay."

"You can take my room." He smirked.

Nyx blushed as she caught the meaning. She nodded slowly as a smirk formed on her lips. "Get ready."

**(A/n) Exhilarating, I'm going to kill you. wwB, if you do in fact read this, I'm sorry for butchering your character. **

**Songs: Get It Up (Mindless Self Indulgance) and Take It Off (Ke$ha). **

**This is Darkness, signing off. **


End file.
